1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the design and construction of hinge units for joining a case such as a turntable and its lid.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a transparent lid made of plastic or the like is hinged on a side wall of a turntable by means of screws to prevent the accessories such as the platter, the cartridge and so on from dust. The installation of said hinge on the side wall of the turntable and its corresponding lid is labor and time consuming.